From Afar
by amylee1212
Summary: Rose Weasley, the only daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She is beautiful and intelligent unlike any other girl her age. But she's unappreciated and the only person she is able to relate to is the person her father told her to stay away from. Oneshot and first fanfiction, not the best but please read and review!


**A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction... Ever! It's really exciting for me in a way... I don't know, I woke up in the middle of the night the other day after reading numbers of Harry Potter fanfics and well... It suddenly came to mind... I love series, but since it's my first I thought I'd upload a oneshot. Please review afterwards! I hadn't had time to edit it or anything, it's straight out of the bag so some parts might be strange. I have a story in mind but I want to get my writing style in tiptop shape and I want people to find my writing interesting... So pleasepleaseplease review at the end to give me confidence to write the story I have in mind! Anyways I should stop with the rambling...**  
**I present you, From Afar.**

..~..~..~..

She looked up to see his blond head bent down, quill on parchment, furiously finishing his essay before time was up. Sighing gently she laid her head down. Already finished with the exam she was bored and had nothing to do but gaze upon him. Despite his spiteful ways and his hurtful comments, she knew he was a caring and gentle person. A side she had only witnessed. The girls that were always clutching the end of his robes like little lapdogs knew nothing. They saw desirable power and money; on the other hand she was able to see through the perfect façade he always played. She knew he was a sensitive boy intimidated by the imprints his father had left. His father was a prefect, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. If he didn't follow his father's footsteps he would be treated than something below dirt, even lower than house elves. She couldn't bear seeing him break down and agreed to secretly tutor him to keep him at the top for everything, a perfect candidate for prefect next year. At first she was unwilling, why did she have to help a snake like him? Everything he did was unforgiving. He tore her down repeatedly, made her feel insignificant and useless. But his sincere words had pierced her heart and she knew how it felt to be cast aside.

Her beautiful part Veela cousins were treated as Gods everywhere, her Potter cousins were unique themselves, loved everywhere they went, one for his goofy grin and cheeky self, another for his solemness and the startling green eyes which seemed to draw you in a deep sea of emerald green and the last for her happy, bubbly personality. They all stood out, in a good way. Even her younger brother was noticed before her. But she was always the forgotten one. "Oh that's Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's daughter," they would whisper to one another. Always she was known as 'One of the Weasleys' or 'Hermione and Ron's daughter', never 'Rosie' or even 'Rose Weasley'. So she knew exactly how Scorpius had felt when he came to her, head bowed down, swallowing his pride to ask for help. He was the only one that understood her, she realised this after a while. And before she knew it she started developing strong feelings for him. Whenever she saw him with another girl the lion instinct within her would growl and roar inside, causing her chest to cramp as she felt her heart whither. Rose knew that her feelings were in vain as he would never see her as a person. His grandfather had developed a pure-blood supremacy idea in his head from a very young age and no matter what anyone said it was impossible to crush. She had brought down it much but still her family were well known blood traitors, he hated her with a passion.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Professor Longbottom announced the end of the exam and, with a flick of his wand, collected the papers. She watched Scorpius struggle a few more words in before his exam was tugged out of his grasp and neatly piled with the others. She saw his nose scrunch, a bad sign for her. It meant that he was not able to fulfil the exam properly and would complain later about the things they didn't go through. But she knew that if he had followed her revision timetable perfectly there was no reason he wouldn't get 110% in the exam. He walked out, shoulders slumped and his bag limply hanging on the side. There was nothing she could do to cheer him up. Living in the same castle, spending three nights a week together studying in secrecy… Despite all that Scorpius Malfoy was out of her reach. Never would he send a second glance at her and so all she could do was watch him afar. Only the back of his neatly combed blond head, bobbing up and down as he walked towards their next class.


End file.
